Tanpa Kemuliaan
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Terjemahan No Glory oleh ObsidianPen. Pangeran Kegelapan akhirnya mengetahui apa Harry Potter sesungguhnya dan pengungkapan itu mengarahkan pada konsekuensi tak terduga. Ini adalah kisah menegangkan tentang tumbangnya sang pahlawan, hasrat tak terelakkan, dan obsesi Pangeran Kegelapan pada suatu yang dia hilangkan dulu dan tidak diharapkan untuk didambakan—jiwa.
1. Cacat dalam Rencana

**Catatan penerjemah** : Halo, FHPI. Ini sukeb dengan pen-name masih nutmeg di ffn. Fic ini (judul asli: **No Glory** ) buatan **ObsidianPen** yang membuat _Hauntingly_ itu, yang terkenal itu. Judul disesuaikan agar tidak ada judul dobel sesuai ketentuan ffn. Saya sudah dapat ijin untuk menerjemahkan meski fic ini sendiri belum selesai. Alasan menerjemahkan: karena fic ini menggunakan trope yang saya zuka zekaley dan banyak adegan yang membuat _hoboy, fyuh_ dengan karakter IC! Selain fic ini, saya akan menerjemahkan fic dari duet maut di pairingan HP/LV. Jadi, cuma 2 fic. Yep, fic ini pakai pair itu meski yaaaaah ada kejutan di chapter belasan. Fic ini gelap segelap hatinya Voldemort. Suer. Ratingnya M karena Lord V perangainya seperti itu.

Istilah-istilah di fic ini mengikuti terjemahan alm. Bu Listiana Srisanti sebagai apresiasi juga terhadap beliau yang sudah menerjemahkan HP ke Bahasa Indonesia. Kalau ternyata saya keliru menerjemahkan, tolong beri tahu ya. Spoiler _mungkin_ akan diberikan lewat PM. Selamat menikmati dan semoga terhibur! Jangan lupa mampir ke No Glory-nya ObsidianPen, ya.

 **TANPA KEMULIAAN**

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling. No trademark infringement intended.

No Glory by ObsidianPen; translated to Bahasa Indonesia by sukeb (nutmeg-not-head)

 **Bab 1 –** **Cacat dalam Rencana**

.

.

Tak ada kemuliaan di sini.

Harry berdiri pada kedua kakinya yang gemetar; tangannya bergidik di sisi tubuh, kosong. Batu Kebangkitan dijatuhkan di hutan, hilang di antara rumput, patahan ranting, dan tanah. Tongkatnya tergeletak di dalam saku, tapi berasa ribuan kilometer jauhnya.

Dia tak akan menyentuhnya. Dia tak akan melindungi diri.

Tak ada kemuliaan di sini.

"... Harry Potter..."

Lord Voldemort terdistorsi, seolah penampakan berwajah ular di sisi lain kabut asap. Suaranya berbisik dingin, desis beku berpilin dengan retihan api.

"... anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup..."

Tak ada orang lain.

Para Pelahap Maut berangsur-angsur menghilang, teriakan Hagrid yang teredam tak lagi terdengar. Hanya api yang hampir padam, penyihir yang tak utuh, dan anak laki-laki yang gemetar—sekarang seorang laki-laki dengan dagu terangkat dan kepala tegak.

Pangeran Kegelapan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping tampak nyaris bebal. Penuh pertimbangan.

Harry menunggu mati. Voldemort mengangkat tongkat sihir dan pikiran Harry berputar sangat cepat sehingga dunia tampak kabur karena adrenalin. Jemarinya kejang tapi dia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya berkhianat. Dia tidak akan bergerak untuk melindungi diri. Dia menunggu terpaan kutukan kematian, akhir dari segalanya—akan menatap kematian dengan tabah, dengan kedua mata terbuka—

" _Legilimens._ "

Kutukan yang _keliru_.

Harry Potter terjatuh.

Cakar-cakar mental Pangeran kegelapan meraih dan merobek pikiran Harry, menariknya ke dalam ingatan disertai dengan badai rasa sakit.

... Kilasan-kilasan Harry saat balita, meraung di tempat tidur bayi sementara seorang pria berjubah hitam berlutut di sampingnya, terisak sama keras, mengabaikan tangisnya ketika pria itu merengkuh erat seorang wanita... Ayu dan merah, lembut dan mati...

... Harry bocah, sebelas tahun dan luka sambaran kilatnya membara ketika batu bertuah muncul di saku...

... Lukanya, selalu luka sambaran kilatnya; ingatan akan rasa sakitnya dan kadang disertai emosi. Voldemort menyusuri jalinan syaraf itu dengan intensitas luar biasa dan Harry sengaja menyesatkan perjalanan itu. Dia mencoba melawannya, mengeluarkan Pangeran Kegelapan dari kepalanya, tapi semuanya sia-sia.

 _Tidak_ , pikirnya penuh ketakutan ketika Voldemort semakin mendekat dan makin dekat pada kenyatan paling terkutuk.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

Kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan begitu kuat dan hebat hingga bisa meluluhlantakkan bumi. Harry dapat merasakan emosi dingin yang menyerupai kegembiraan di lukanya.

 _Ya._

... Harry mengejang di lantai Kementrian Sihir, terbakar hidup dalam bara rasa nyeri luar biasa ketika Pangeran Kegelapan berkata dengan menggunakan mulutnya, memohon dengan suaranya pada kematian yang menolaknya...

... Enam belas tahun dan merasa emosi menjalari kepalanya dalam gelombang amarah, takut, dan bahagia...

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak_ —

... Tujuh belas tahun dan menyadari Pangeran Kegelapan akhirnya meramalkan di mana tongkat sihir maut disemayamkan pada akhirnya, pada akhirnya...

... Relikui atau horcrux, relikui atau horcrux...

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak_ —

... Tersembunyi di bawah lantai papan kayu, hanya satu inchi kayu mati antara Harry James Potter dengan Lord Voldemort... Severus Snape memohon, tapi diabaikan...

' _Aku menyesalinya_.'

Dia tidak.

Ingatan Ahli Ramuan dipindahkan ke dalam piala kaca dan Hermione Granger menyorongkannya pada tangan Sang Terpilih—

 _Tidak_ —

 _Ya._

Ingatan Harry mengabur menjadi ingatan Severus Snape dan lubang kelinci di masa lalu makin kuat dualitas tarikannya.

Severus dan Lily. Severus dan Lily. Severus dan Lily. Cinta tak terbalas yang menceritakan kisah si pengkhianat di antara abdi Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape... telah berhasil mengerjakan tugas mustahil mengelabui Pangeran Kegelapan...

Harry memejamkan matanya erat, mengerahkan seluruh perlawanan yang tersisa di tubuhnya yang letih. Dia mencari tongkatnya, meraba-raba jubah dengan tangan putus asa yang gemetar hebat seperti seorang anak yang mati kedinginan, tak tertolong di antara lautan es dan salju.

Lord Voldemort bergerak begitu cepat, tampak tak manusiawi. Sedetik, dia hantu putih terdistorsi di seberang nyala api. Detik berikutnya, dia di sana, _tepat_ beberapa inchi di hadapan Harry yang gemetar. Tangan pucat menyambar wajahnya secepat ular; kuku tajam terbenam dalam kulit pipinya dan memaksa dagunya mendongak sehingga ketika Harry membuka mata, kedua bola matanya akan bertemu dengan merah membakar yang begitu dekat, begitu menakutkan dekatnya.

" _Tunjukkan padaku._ "

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Harry bahkan tak dapat menjerit ketika sekali lagi Pangeran Kegelapan merangsek masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

... Ingatan serupa hantu tentang Albus Dumbledore menyatakan hidupnya yang terkutuk pada Severus Snape... lalu segalanya berakhir.

 _Horcrux._

Harry diseret paksa pada kenyataan. Voldemort masih mencengkeram wajahnya, menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang tajam. Tidak bermusuhan. Tidak dengan tatapan membunuh, tidak pula marah.

Analitis. Tampak cendekia dan mencari-cari, meskipun mereka bergeming.

Kesunyian yang begitu menyesakkan ditinjau dari manapun. Harry hampir tidak bernapas saat Pangeran Kegelapan menawannya di sana, beku karena mata merah dan jemari seputih salju menggenggam dagunya.

"... Bunuh aku."

Kata-katanya tercekik dalam suara serak. Sebuah permohonan. Permintaan putus asa pada Pangeran Kegelapan agar melakukan hal yang selalu diinginkan, yang dilakukan sejak Harry Potter menjadi objek dalam ramalan tak berarti.

Selama beberapa saat, Pangeran Kegelapan diam. Dia hanya melanjutkan memandang Anak Laki-laki yang Bertahan Hidup dengan sikap dingin dan tak acuh.

Kemudian beliau tersenyum.

Seringai kecil dan miring yang membuat wajah tak manusisawi Pangeran Kegelapan nampak sunguh-sungguh kejam. Tawa kecilnya pelan yang Harry yakin tak seorangpun kecuali dirinya mendengar tawa itu. Udara lembut dari tawanya amat dingin ketika berembus pada bibirnya, mengirimkan gigil pada punggung yang gemetar.

Napas Voldemort berbau es dan darah.

Pangeran Kegelapan tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika akhirnya bicara. Mata Harry terkunci dalam pandangannya, terkunci oleh lebih dari sekadar pandangan. Kata berikutnya, diucapkan keras hingga seluruh abdinya mendengar, akan menjadi pernyataan yang mencabik-cabik kehidupan Harry menjadi serpihan.

"Rencana berubah."

Bersambung ke bab 2 – _Darah, Peluh, dan Batu_

Catatan lagi: Karena beberapa pembaca masih bingung, saya tambahkan info di sini. Cerita ini mengikuti canon di Buku #7 HP dan Relikui Kematian sampai Bab 34. Di film berarti sampai Harry ke hutan untuk menemui Voldemort. Setelah itu, jadi Alternate Reality sebab Voldemort menang perang.


	2. Darah, Peluh, dan Batu

**Bab 2 — Darah, Peluh, dan Batu**

"Apakah kau melihatnya, Harry Potter?"

Lord Voldemort berkeluk amat cepat ke belakang Harry, nyaris tak terlihat dalam kegesitannya dan kesunyiannya. Seolah lebih serupa hantu dibandingkan seorang manusia.

Tetapi tangan Pangeran Kegelapan yang dinginnya membuat gelisah tak kunjung melepaskan wajah Harry. Cengkeraman Voldemort bahkan semakin erat ketika ia merenggut dagu Harry ke atas, memaksanya melihat ke arah langit. Suara Pangeran Kegelapan di telinganya, berucap pelan dan bernapas dingin.

"Apa kau melihat bintang-bintang, mereka bersinar menyebut namaku? Bagaimana langit mengemban tandaku, bagaimana konstelasi agung menaungi kastel layaknya mahkota mulia terbuat dari bintang gemintang? Bagaimana rona merah di langit mengabarkan datangnya fajar baru, fajar yang lebih baik... _fajarku_... Apa kau lihat, Harry?"

Tangan Pangeran Kegelapan yang lain bersandar lembut pada bahunya, sungguh kontras dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang menusuk kulit wajahnya. Harry _mampu_ melihatnya, Tanda Kegelapan di atas Hogwarts—cercah sinar yang berkelap-kelip dan berkilauan dalam warna zamrud, tidak alami. Matahari sejenak lagi akan terbit, memerahkan birunya langit malam dari timur.

Tapi Harry tak mampu bicara. Tenggorokannya terlampau serak, pikirannya terlalu terguncang. Jikapun dia mampu merangkai kata, Harry akan tetap diam. Apa yang bisa dia ucapkan?

Apa yang sanggup dia katakan?

Tangannya yang gemetar masih menunggu di dekat saku jubah, seakan dia mungkin masih berusaha menarik tongkatnya dan bertempur. Tidak. Dia dikepung para Pelahap Maut. Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri menyelimuti punggungnya seperti ular berbisa.

Tak ada harapan.

Voldemort menertawai diamnya.

"Ingat ini baik-baik," bisiknya. Napas dingin Voldemort meremangkan bulu di sekujur tubuh dan membekukan hatinya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada langit, Harry Potter..."

Bintang-bintang meredup.

Kakinya tertekuk dan pandangannya mengabur. Suara tawa keji dan sadis terdengar mengelilinginya, tapi janggal dan terdistorsi; paduan suara abstrak yang ruang gembira di kamar luas dan kosong. Sisa-sisa suara itu turut bersama jatuhnya, menggema di tepian kesadarannya seperti lagu yang suram dan fana.

Hingga kegelapan menelannya.

Gelap.

Harry duduk di lantai sedingin es dengan punggung bersandar pada tembok batu. Lehernya, ketika dia berusaha mengangkat dagu, terasa luar biasa nyeri saat digerakkan, ototnya berkontraksi dalam perih yang membara.

 _Pergelangan tangannya_.

Matanya membuka dan kesadaran penuh menerpanya. Pergelangan tangannya, _kedua_ _pergelangan_ _tangannya_ dibelenggu di atas kepala dengan manset besi berat. Dia tarik keduanya dengan panik, hanya mendapatkan gigitan pedih dari logam mengoyak kulitnya.

Dia terengah-engah. Embusan napasnya menggema di ruangan yang dia sadari kini, adalah sel besar.

Tempat yang familiar.

Harry menyempitkan matanya dan memeriksa lantai, dinding, jeruji logam yang tinggi... dan kenyataan datang padanya.

 _Manor_ _Malfoy_.

Harry memaksa kembali empedu yang merangkak ke atas hendak keluar dari kerongkongan. Mulutnya amat kering. Dia gerakkan lidah ke sekujur bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan terasa seperti ampelas menyapu arang. Ketika menelan ludahnya sendiri, rasanya seperti terbakar.

Dehidrasi. Dia dehidrasi parah.

Harry berkedip linglung di dalam sel muram, kacamatanya entah bagaimana, untungnya, masih bertengger di hidung. Seraya matanya terbiasa, dia melihat ke bawah, dia masih memakai jubah kotor yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Baju yang dia pakai ketika bertempur di Hogwarts...

Kain yang terbakar ini telah menyaksikan Fiendfyre di Kamar Kebutuhan. Jubah gelap dan kotor ini melihat kaos dan perang dan kematian.

Jahitan utuh ini telah menyaksikan kejatuhan Harry Potter.

Harry menarik belengguny lagi, mengabaikan rasa sakit semampu yang dia bisa. Sangat lemah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah... Kepalanya pusing setelah mencoba berdiri sebentar saja. Telinganya berdenging.

... Apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts?

Harry memusatkan kepalanya yang berkabut semampunya pada pikiran jernih dan rasional.

Apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya? Pada Orde? Apa mereka masih bertempur? Apa semua sudah selesai?

Sudah... sungguhkah Voldemort telah benar-benar menang?

... _Tidak_.

Harry sentakan kurungannya lagi, menggigit lidah karena pedihnya. Besinya menggema tak harmonis di udara kosong.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak—_

Langkah kaki.

Harry langsung berhenti meronta. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke sisi yang dia lihat cahaya temaram mendekat. Adrenalin menjalari seluruh pembuluh, membawa pikirannya yang berkabut pada perhatian tajam dan jelas.

Dadanya mengembang-kempis penuh antisipasi, tenggorokannya yang serak terasa terbakar dalam setiap tarikan napas—

 _Bukan ia_.

... Seorang perempuan.

Harry menatap dalam padu-padan ganjil antara lega dan cemas pada sosok ramping Narcissa Malfoy. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi, cahaya yang keluar dari ujung tongkat menyinari wajah pucatnya secara dramatis pada satu sisi. Rambut pirang terangnya terlibat lebih pada perak daripada emas di bawah sinar sihir.

Dia berhenti di depan pintu logam, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya. Harry diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa meskipun dia bisa bicara.

Ada kesunyian lama saat Narcissa bergeming, sekadar melihatnya. Lalu dia menyadari apa yang bersinar di kedalaman matanya.

 _Rasa iba_.

Narcissa menunjuk kunci dengan tongkatnya yang menyala. Kuncinya terbuka dan dia masuk, mendekati Harry dan tegas berlutut di sampingnya.

Harry berjengit dan beringsut menjauh, sejauh yang dia bisa terhadap gerakan tak terduga itu. Wajahnya melunak, menjadi lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisiknya begitu lirih hingga hampir-hampir Harry tak mengerti kata-katanya. Harry menatapnya khawatir.

Lalu, yang membuatnya keheranan, Narcissa mengulurkan tangan dan menyapu rambut dari dahinya, memindahkan ikalnya yang kusut dan berkeringat menjauhi matanya. Harry sungguh-sungguh terkejut oleh gerakan lembut itu dan dia hanya mampu melongo padanya.

"Draco menjelaskan padaku apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Bagaimana kau menyelamatkannya," gumamnya. Harry tidak bereaksi, hanya terus memandang. Mata Narcissa mengamati dahinya ketika dia menyeka rambut kumal yang menutupi luka sambaran kilatnya... hingga kedua mata itu mengarah pada matanya. Cahaya berpendar dari tongkat membuat kedua irisnya tampak sedikit perak.

"Aku berhutang padamu. Aku akan... Aku akan berusaha semampuku untukmu."

Suara lembutnya terputus dan rasa iba di wajahnya menjadi makin dalam. Harry lebih dari sekadar terkejut mendengar kepedulian tulus yang berasal darinya, aura haru yang sungguh-sungguh dan jujur bersinar di matanya.

Sejenak hening. Lalu—

Lebih banyak langkah kaki. Jauh lebih pelan kali ini dan tak ada cahaya yang menemani. Mata abu-abunya menggelap.

"Dia datang."

Narcissa serta merta berdiri, di sebelah Harry, dan membelalak padanya dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba terlihat familiar. Ekspresi yang sama dengan yang dia lihat dulu, seolah dia membaui hal busuk di bawah hidungnya. _Jijik_.

Harry tak sempat memahami kalimat tadi sebelum suara dingin tanpa emosi menikam pikiran paniknya seperti pisau tajam.

"... Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Narcissa mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk menyinari penyihir paling hitam sepanjang masa.

Lord Voldemort berdiri tegak dan berdiri di jalan masuk yang terbuka. Kulit putihnya makin tampak tak alami pucatnya pada keadaan ini dan matanya—kedua mata merahnya yang menggelisahkan—jauh lebih terang daripada biasanya. Pupil berbentuk celah memotongnya menjadi dua bagian, sepasang potongan kegelapan yang tak tertembus cahaya.

"Dia cukup baik, Tuanku," cemooh Narcissa. Dia membelalak pada Harry seolah keberadaannya adalah wabah bagi kehidupan.

Voldemort tak mengatakan apapun. Pandangannya tertumpu pada korbannya dan otot-otot Harry menegang di bawah tatapan menusuk itu.

Voldemort menyeringai.

"... Harry Potter...," ucap Voldemort lembut. Sejenak kemudian, dia berada di posisi yang sama persis dengan Narcissa sebelumnya, membungkuk ke arah Harry hingga mata mereka sejajar.

Harry tersentak oleh rasa takut pekat yang datang tiba-tiba menjalari punggungnya. Belenggu besinya berdentang keras menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

Senyum penuh kebencian Pangeran Kegelapan melebar.

"Pergilah. "

Narcissa membungkuk sebelum pergi, membawa serta cahayanya.

Seluruh dunia—dunia Harry yang suram dan tanpa harapan... tampak lebih menyeramkan dalam kegelapan.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort mengulang namanya pelan, seakan tiap katanya memiliki rasa dan ia bersuka cita akan rasa itu di mulutnya. Ia menelengkan wajah dan Harry yakin, kalaupun kulitnya tidak seterang dan sepucat mati, dia tak mampu mengenali selain kedua mata yang merah membara itu.

"... Bagaimana mengatasimu?"

Harry susah payah menelan ludah, tetapi untuk beberapa alasan—tak dapat dijelaskan, gila—pertanyaan merendah dan retoris Pangeran Kegelapan membuatnya mampu berkata-kata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya serak, seakan terlapisi abu yang tertinggal dari tenggorokannya yang terbakar hingga kering.

Voldemort tak segera menjawab permohonan samar-samar dan putus asanya untuk tahu. Detik demi detik berlalu, Harry merasakan kecemasannya memuncak, kengeriannya mencapai ambang batas yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia ketahui.

"... Apa yang terjadi...," Pangeran Kegelapan membeo pelan. Seringainya yang seram mengendur.

"... Aku telah menang, Harry Potter." Dia maju, menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya yang dingin pada luka sambaran kilat di dahi Harry. Meskipun gerakan itu sangat serupa dengan yang dilakukan Narcissa Malfoy barusan, efeknya amat jauh berbeda.

Harry refleks mengejang, sia-sia berusaha untuk bergeser. Dia menduga datangnya rasa sakit, luar biasa membakar tubuh layaknya dulu ketika dia menyentuhnya, layaknya selalu—

Tapi sungguh luar biasa mengherankan. Tak terjadi apapun. Ketika dia memikirkan ulang, dulu juga tak ada rasa sakit saat di hutan ketika Voldemort mencengkeram kuat dagunya yang bisa jadi berdarah.

Tak ada rasa sakit.

Harry menatapnya dalam keheranan nyata. Voldemort tidak menjelaskan.

"Aku menang, Orde tumbang... Mereka yang paling cerdas di antara kawan-kawanmu telah menyerah, sementara yang bodoh melarikan diri... tapi Lord Voldemort akan menemukan mereka... Tak seorangpun mampu berlari dari _murkaku_ , _penghakimanku_... ."

Dia menarik tangannya menjauh dari dahi Harry. Matanya masih menatap lekat pada mata Harry, terus-menerus dan tak berkedip.

"Siapa, siapa—" Harry bahkan tak sanggup menyelesaikan pertanyannya, terputus oleh rasa takutnya dan ketidakmampuan yang besar untuk berbicara dengan baik.

Voldemort tertawa. "Terus-menerus mengkhawatirkan keselamatan orang-orang yang lebih rendah darimu, Harry. Akan selalu menjadi kejatuhanmu. Sebagaimana aku telah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, Lord Voldemort mengetahui apa yang ada di masa lalu sebagaimana ia mengetahui masa sekarang... Menyedihkan."

Amarah tak terduga membakar dada Harry. "Tidak," umpatnya. "Persahabatan tidak menyedihkan. Kau tak pernah tahu. Kau tak punya hati. Tak punya jiwa... _Hampir_."

Mata Pangeran melebar sepersekian detik atas kenekatannya sebelum menyempit menjadi tatapan marah nan berbisa.

Tongkat sihir ditodongkan kuat ke lehernya sedetik kemudian dan amarah Voldemort sangat nyata memenuhi udara di dalam sel. Mengerikan tetapi di saat yang sama... sungguh memuaskan. Harry tersenyum miring.

" _Jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi, kau akan membayarnya sangat mahal,_ " desis Voldemort, napas dinginnya menari-nari di permukaan bibir Harry yang kering dan pecah-pecah.

Harry justru nyengir makin lebar. Dia tak terkejut ketika detik berikutnya, alih-alih mengutuknya, Voldemort berdiri dan diam-diam pergi.

"Apa?" Tanya Harry sebelum ia sampai di gerbang. Sosok jangkung Voldemort membeku di jalan masuk. "Takut kalau kau memantraiku, kau akan melukainya? Sempalan jiwamu di diriku?"

Dia lalu tertawa serak dan dingin. Pikiran Harry berisi hanya kebencian mendalam yang mengaburkan akal sehatnya.

"Kau _takut_ padaku, Tom?"

Voldemort kembali dengan kilatan cahaya merah darah penuh murka.

" _Crucio_!"

Teriakan menyayat hati dan membakar dadanya tersentak keluar dari leher. Sekujur tubuh Harry serasa terbakar dari paru hingga ke bibir dan rasa sakitnya merayapi seluruh tubuh dalam gelombang perih tak terperi, menyayatnya dari dalam. Belenggunya bergemerincing ramai ketika dia tercambuk oleh kutukan itu.

Dia berteriak hingga tak mampu lagi. Voldemort tidak memunahkan kutukan yang serasa seperti seumur hidup, tetapi Harry tak yakin berapa lama dia dipaksa untuk menahannya. Di tengah siksaan waktu berjalan terasa amat lambat.

Akhirnya Voldemort menyudahi siskaan gencarnya. Otot-otot Harry menggigil, dampak dari kutukan; jubahnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Dia memuntahkan banyak darah.

… Tapi asin di mulutnya serasa _kemenangan_.

Kadang, Harry tak begitu yakin kapan atau bagaimana batuknya yang tak henti berubah menjadi tawa sinting terputus-putus. Pangeran Kegelapan tak ubahnya patung di jalan masuk sel, dingin dan tak bergerak.

"Sudah kuduga," maki Harry dengan suara yang entah bagaimana lebih lemah tetapi lebih gigih daripada sebelumnya. Dia nekat menatap wajah serupa topeng milik lawan yang telah diramalkan.

"Kau _lemah_."

Untuk waktu yang lama Lord Voldemort tak mengatakan apapun. Harry batuk lebih banyak darah, membasahi jubah dan lantai di sekelilingnya dengan tetesan sewarna batu rubi.

Akhirnya sang penyihir jahat menghampirinya lagi. Pangeran Kegelapan menunduk hingga hanya berjarak kurang satu inchi dari hadapan Harry. Gemetarnya hilang seketika, seolah Voldemort merapalkan mantra tanpa suara dan tanpa gerakan tangan untuk membekukan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Itu...," Voldemort memulai pelan, dengan nada tanpa emosi. Mata merahnya _menyala-nyala._

"... akan menjadi hinaan yang akan kau sesali seumur hidupmu."

Lalu ia pergi, meninggalkan sel dengan gerakan begitu cepat hingga Harry hanya merasakan angin lembut dari kibasan jubah di permukaan kulitnya. Lord Voldemort menghilang dalam bayang-bayang, lenyap bahkan sebelum pintu sel terbanting keras dan menutup.

Harry Potter ditinggalkan sendiri dalam gelap; dikepung darah, peluh, dan batu.

Bersambung ke Bab 3 — _Belas Kasih_

Catatan penerjemah: maaf lama orz dulunya saya kira seminggu untuk mengerjakan ini cukup ternyata lumayan butuh tenaga apalagi terbentur RL orz untuk selanjutnya, update 3 atau 4 minggu sekali.

Balasan review:

@Ulil: mmm bisa dikatakan begitu tapi tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya :Db

@yuko potter15: iya! Dan selamat menikmati update yang ini.

@Nearo: Benar, adegan di Bab 1 diambil dari Bab 34 HP #7 yang diterjemahkan jadi Relikui Kematian. Jadi, Hallow = Relikui. Dari Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia:

re·li·kui /rélikui/ n barang peninggalan orang suci yg dianggap berharga; benda-benda keramat

Setahu saya cuma adegan ini yang diambil dari buku. Tapi ada beberapa dialog di chapter depaaan yang juga diambil dari buku 6 dkk.

@Vilan616: sistem tagging-nya ffn. Karakter yang disebutkan berarti karakter yang sering muncul. Pairnya sudah saya sebut di bab 1.

@Aiey: Terima kasih pujiannya! Hauntingly tidak saya terjemahkan karena bukan favorit dan 400k kata itu bakal jadi 600k dalam bahasa Indonesia orz Yang akan saya terjemahkan berikutnya fic berjudul (di-Bahasa Indonesia-kan): Sementara yang lain bertahan hidup. Tunggu saja ya :3b


End file.
